


Iron Dove

by KaylieMorgan



Series: Fire in My Bones [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylieMorgan/pseuds/KaylieMorgan
Summary: Din remembers Her and griefs with Synthia and Grogu.Third person point of view. Read the other parts first for context. Final part of a three piece series.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Fire in My Bones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212314
Kudos: 1





	Iron Dove

Din sat quietly in the cockpit with Synthia and Grogu. Nothing was the same without Her. It was obvious by the energy in the room that She was on everyone’s minds.

She was a bright, happy person. Always bringing out the best in people and cheering them up when they were down. She loved the sun, probably since she grew up on a planet far away from one. She knew that the sun would fade at the end of the day, but the trust that it would be back in the morning kept her going. That same optimism bled from her in any situation where they needed hope.

Synthia had told Din that she held on for a long time, on the cold, uncomfortable floor of the Crest. He was devastated when he came back and She was gone, Synthia holding her and sobbing. It was the first time he had seen Sythina cry and it was the first time Synthia had heard him cry.

She was so strong. Every part of her. From Her character, Her will, Her body, Her ethics. She was a true warrior.

She was independent and so kind to everyone. Everything She had experienced and seen in life gave Her the ability to sympathize with anyone. Somehow, even living with Her family, She did her own thing, She made it work. Maintaining independence within such a close quarters family situation was Her own unique thing and was admired by everyone there.

She was restless. Always doing something. Falling back on caring for Grogu when there was nothing else to do. She had dreams, leaving home for a purpose. She wanted to change things. 

When she found Din and Grogu, it gave Her a way to follow Her ideas while still ‘settling down’ with a family. When She held Grogu, She would speak to him. Telling him all about the dreams she had. Maybe She hoped he would carry on Her legacy. Images in his head of Her holding their boy were the ones he hoped would never fade from his memory.

She was a fighter, She fought for Her beliefs like it was the last thing She would ever do. She never let rules get in Her way. She never let anything get in Her way.

~

It was often he thought of her, if not constantly. Painful grief mixed with the happiest memories of his life. The happiness was what he tried to focus on, but Her absence tainted it. She was part of him, not just his clan and he hoped She knew that. Hoped that She understood how much She meant to him and how much She changed his life for the better. 

The only thing he could regret was not knowing Her well enough. Though, they could have known each other for life times and it wouldn’t have felt like enough. 

Somehow, She strengthened his bond with their son. Her addition to the clan didn’t take anything away from their original clan of two, only made it better. They both treated Grogu like their own. That was one of the many things that drew Din to Her.

He wondered how he would get through the grief without Her optimism. She would have known exactly what to say to bring everyone up from their grief, but everything felt so cold and dark without Her light, Her warmth, Her sun that She loved so much.

“We’re going to Tatooine.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hollyhawkmusic on Instagram  
> hollyleer.com
> 
> Listen to Iron Dove on Youtube, Spotify, Apple music, and more.


End file.
